True Love?
by emma4will
Summary: Emma and Will spend the night together!What will Matt do?
1. Do they Love?

Will was just settling on his settee for a night in front of the television.When the door knocked.He opened it "Em!!"He said shocked to see Emma standing there "Come in".

Emma sat down on the chair and Will sat opposite her."Em…Whats happened?"Will asked looking at Emma's tear stained face."Its Matt"Emma cried"He…He hit me".Will had heard all this before "Why?"He asked.Emma was crying harder,Will put his arm around her and gave he a hug "He said im ugly"Emma said in a whisper.Will couldn't belive what he was hearing.

Will's POV

Emma is gorgeous!!And she believes matt?

Will felt so mad. "Em…Your amazing"He soothed.Emma looked at Will and smiled he had the ability to make her laugh how ever she was feeling.Emma giggked and Will gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Emma's POV

Why do I feel so happy he is kissing me and I feel so happy.I don't feel like this with Matt

"Will,Wheres dan?"She asked Emma didn't want him to ruin this not Dan not Matt No-one.Will senced what she ment and lead Her into his room.

Emma woke up with a start. "Come on baby"Will said softly.Emma woke up and smiled remembering last night with Will.She wrapped her arms around him."Lets get you to work"Will Said staring at Emma

They arrived at work Emma saw Matt she was dredding this moment."Matt can we talk?"She asked in a small voice.Matt was confused and he nodded,Emma followed him into his office."Matt,I don't love you"Emma spoke bravely "I spent the night with Will and I relised I love him"Matt was furious he didn't say anything and walked to Emma and slapped her "How dare you sleep with him"he spat.Emma was shaking,Matt didn't care as he sharply kicked her in the stomouch.Will heard Emma's crys and ran into Matt's office.He saw Emma on the floor crying and Matt looking at her. "Shhhhh Emz Babes"Will said as he picked Emma up. "Ill deal with you later"He said to matt .

3 DAYS LATER MATT IS IN COURT

"Matthew Hinkley do you swer to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"Asked the laywer "I do"Matt said


	2. Guilty?

**Thankyou to Amy,Pippa and Sarah for reviewing the last chapter i know this one is short but the story will be quite long hope u like xx**

"Like he will tell the truth"Wispered Sam to Niel.

"Matthew Hinkley on the 4th of April did you assult you wife Emma Hinkley?"The Laywer Asked

"No i did not"Matt said firmly

"Have the jury reached a desision"Asked the judge

A member of the jury stood and said "Yes your Honour,we find him guilty"

Emma similed as the judge handed out the sentance of 8 years in prison

"She turned to Will "Come on Will lets celebrate"She giggled

Will,Emma,Dan and Smithy went in the local pub

"Well Emz are we a.?"Will asked unable to say the word

"Will,yes we are"Emma said smiling and she reached for Will's face and kissed him

Dan and Smithy could only smile knowing Will would alwayz love her for who she is witch was a caring young woman


	3. That Night

"Emma...Umm...Come back to my place?"Will asked and grinned cheekily

"I'd like that"Emma smiled

"Im staying at Smithy's"Dan Said"So you two can ummm be alone"

Emma and Will walked out and went to Will's car

"Will,Thanks for being there for me"Emma said getting in the car

"Yeah...Emz ill always be here for you"Will said softly

"I just need to forget about Matt"Emma said

"Babe,You dont every have to see him ever again"Will said

"I know,but Will i still have scars!"Emma said looking at the scar on the hand

"Sorry baby"Will said "I wish i knew"

"I know im sorry"Emma said

"Emz babe it doesn't matter---All that matters is me and you now"Will said as he pulled up out side his flat

Emma and Will got out the car and walked up to his flat.Will opened the door and walked in side

Emma sat on the setee and suggled up to Will

"Emma-You have no idea how much i've dreamt of this day"Will said

"Of what?!"Emma asked

"Me and you"Will said"Ok Em im going to tell you somthing but im begging you,dont tell anyone"

"Okay i won't tell anyone"Emma said confused

"Well when Honey was alive and she asked me out...and i didn't love her i thought it would make you jelous"Will confessed

"What??!"Emma said standing up

"Sorry"Will said

"So you didn't love her?My best mate?I was happy when you two got together...Honey was happy with you and you didn't love her?"Emma shouted

"Em...Listen i didn't realise how much loved her until i realised i'd never see her again"Will said quietly

Emma started to calm down.She was mad but he couldn't deny she loved Will

"Will i love you"Emma giggled and kissed Will

"I love you too baby"Will said


	4. Happiness at last

Emma woke up and smiled at the momory of last night.Will was still fast asleep and she just stared at Will

"Morning beautiful"Will said smiling

"Hey babes"Emma said

"I love you sexy"Will said as he kissed Emma

"I love you babe"Emma said getting out of bed

"Babe we ain't got work today"Will said confused

"Wil,I know sweetie,but i love you so much that i decided to take you out"Emma giggled

"Good,Where?"Will asked

"It's a surprise"Emma said

After 20 minutes Will and Emma were in the car.

"Please,Please,Please tell me where were going"Will begged

"No"Emma giggled starting up the car "Stop being impatiant

WHERE IS SHE TAKING HIM LOL U WILL HAVE 2 WAIT AND SEE


	5. More Happiness

**Fluffiness,They deserve a bit of happiness**

Emma drove for sevreal hours until they got in Clackton

"Well,Does that meet with your aproval Will?"Emma asked

"Yes it does Em,I want icecream"Giggled Will jumping out of the car

Emma smiled.Will always was full of life-where does he get the energy from?

Will was already eating an ice-cream when Emma came.He was holding two and he gave Emma the one that he was not eating

"Thanks Babes"Said Emma

"No Em,Thank You,for today"Said Will kissing Emma

"Ok then,Its the least i can do...i love you so much"Emma said cuddling up to Will

"I love you baby"Said Will kissing Emma's head

"So...What shall we do?"Emma asked

"How about go to the fair?"Will asked

"Come on then babes"Emma said grabbing Will's hand

Emma and Will got to the fair and bought a wristband each.When they got into the fair Emma looked at Will's face,He looked like all his birthday's had come at once

"Will,You look like a 3 year old who had been given a big chocolate"Emma giggled

Will smiled at her and pointed to the rolocoster "Will want to go there"He said

Emma and Will ran to the rolocoster and sat at the front

"Here we go"Said Will exitedly

Emma's Pov

_Will looks so happy i love being with Will he is so georgeous and amazing_

The ride finished and Emma and Will stepped off looking very happy

"Emma i want some candyfloss"Said Will

Will ran to the Van and got some candyfloss

"Em...We can share"Will said in a cute voice

Will's pov

_Emma looks so so so happy i will always love that beautiful girl_

Emma grabbed the candyfloss and took a big bite.

"Ill get you,you little minx"Will said grabbing Emma and tickling her.

"Will get of"Emma shouted giggling

"But Em.I paid for that"Pouted Will

"Oh Will stop acting like a baby"Emma said


End file.
